


Nibble

by AshenDemonWrites (rainbhrts94)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, diet nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbhrts94/pseuds/AshenDemonWrites
Summary: Prompt for @inkyshroomWarnings: diet NSFW





	Nibble

Caspar has just come to make sure you were still sane. Having been booked out for the past week just sitting at the altar fielding requests to the goddess. He was sure you’d need to be rescued from Seteth’s multitude of tasks. Straightening his armor, he pushed the heavy doors of the cathedral open and stalked in with as much purpose as he could muster. 

“Caspar, is everything alright?” Your voice was soft, but a hint of worry pushed through. 

“Somethings come up. I need your assistance!” Caspar’s voice echoed through the empty church. Bouncing around the live space before it was finally absorbed by the rafters. 

You stood straight away, dismissing yourself from the alter. The soft tap of your boots against the tile the only indication of your movements. Your pace was hurried as Caspar gently took you by the elbow, guiding you out and down the stairs of the monastery. 

“What’s going on? Should we bring back up?” You questioned, slowing your stride at the possibility of having to turn back.

“Oh no, I mean, technically something has come up, and I do need your assistance.” Caspar scratched at the back of his neck as color bloomed on his cheeks. “It’s just maybe not so urgent.”

“I see.” You stared at each other for a bit before you finally spoke again. “So, are you going to show me, or should I go back?”

At that Caspar’s face lit up, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, he escorted you into town to that tea show you loved. “You’ve been so busy lately I thought you could use a break. Thought you might be hungry.”

“How perceptive.” You smiled, and he beamed, happy to be able to help. “I’m quite nibbly.”

“Yea? Let’s get you taken care of then!” Excitement clear on Caspar’s face before his eyes went wide in genuine surprise. “You bit me?”

“I did.” You nodded the tiniest smile creeping across your features as you tugged his earlobe between your teeth.

Caspar went still as a board and held his breath, trying to stifle a groan as his hands balled up in the fabric of his pants. “You’re not hungry for food, are you?”

“Is that a problem?” You asked, nipping at his pulse point.

“Not at all.” Caspar’s voice caught in his throat as he responded. “Dig in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr @ashendemonwrites!


End file.
